villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tarquin
Tarquin is a villain in the webcomic Order Of The Stick. He is the father of Nale and Elan, and was the best friend of Malack, who was a member of his adventuring party. Initially, much like his adventuring companion Malack, he did not initially seem to be a villain. He appeared to be an ideal father to Elan, even agreeing to spend the day with him. He also seemed rather averse to killing Nale, although he had murdered three of Malack's vampire spawn and wanted him dead for this action. However, it eventually became apparent that he was actually sociopathic, and that the lives of others meant very little to him. He in fact was tricking others into doing what he wanted, Shortly afterwards, it was shown when he arranged for the deaths of some escaped slaves, believing that they were rebelling against him and deciding that it would be an excellent present for his son if he arranged the burning slaves in his son's name. Tarquin was also mentioned to have liquefied the men that had sexually harassed his wife in the past, using them as fertilizer for her garden. Also, he had forced several women to marry him. He also seemingly murdered his ninth wife, as he mentioned that she had passed away due to mysterious circumstances, though it was later revealed that she had actually died due to Vaarsuvius not realizing the magnitude of his/her Familicide spell. Also, after Enor and Gannji captured Elan, Tarquin forced them to fight to the death with each other, also believing that Elan would want this. After they refused to fight each other, Tarquin instructed his minions to shoot them to death with crossbows. Thankfully, they were saved by Belkar Bitterleaf and Ian Starshine. Tarquin would go on to join the Linear Guild, looking forward to dueling Roy. Likewise, his partner Malack (who he had persuaded into joining the Linear Guild despite his hatred for Nale) decided to deal with Durkon personally, as he had befriended him during his stay at the Empire Of Blood. After he found out that Nale had murdered Malack the moment his back was turned, and he refused to participate in his schemes, Tarquin stabbed him in the heart with his dagger. After his associate Laurin Shattersmith disintegrated Nale to prevent him from ever being resurrected, he is unable to understand why Elan never wanted him dead despite him being his brother, as he had tried to murder him in the past. A few minutes after Nale's demise, it is revealed that Tarquin had framed Haley's father (Ian Starshine) for murder, simply because he had decided to disrespect him after he had bailed him out of his gladiatorial arena. believing that the Order Of The Stick were inhibiting Elan's potential as a hero, Tarquin ordered his men to kill Belkar Bitterleaf, Durkon, and Roy Greenhilt, assuming that he would be able to recruit more members for another adventuring party and telling him that he should be their leader. Finally, after Elan summoned Julio Scoundrel to protect him from Tarquin and fled from him on The Mechane (Julio Scoundrel's ship), Tarquin immediately told him that he was going to murder the other members of the Order Of The Stick (including Haley Starshine, his girlfriend), murder the Mechane's entire crew, and cut off his hand, believing that he had forced him to do so (as he also believed was the case of Nale). Tarquin eventually fell overboard once Vaarsuvius pushed him off after Elan refused to let him back onboard, realizing that he was too far gone for redemption. Powers And Abilities Tarquin was shown to be a very powerful fighter, able to take on the entire Order Of The Stick on his own (with the exception of Vaarsuvius). He was able to use many different weapons. He could also toss Durkon Thundershield by the beard. He was also able to catch Haley's arrows with his bare hands. Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Manchildren Category:Murderer Category:Knifemen Category:Abusers Category:Stranglers Category:Living Villains